The Fundraiser
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Mac and Gillian have to find costumes for a very special charity event. This was a challenge given to my by Cincoflex.


Gillian hummed softly as she picked up her bottle of strawberry shampoo and squeezed a quarter sized dollop of the red gel in the palm of her hand. She put her hands into her wet hair, working up a nice rich lather. She had gotten home at a little after 6 o'clock, she had stayed late at the foundation working on some paper work. The young woman sighed, she was trying to relax. 

MacGyver was out of town and had been gone all week. The board had sent him and Pete to Washington DC to meet with some potential investors. The two men had been asked to do this since they were the two senior employees of the foundation and knew it better than anyone else. They could tell the interested investors anything and everything they needed to know about the Phoenix Foundation. 

Mac was not due to come home until the next day; Gillian couldn't wait, she had been missing him. 

The front door opened and a pair of black booted feet stepped into the house. The wooden door was closed; a large machete was tucked under an arm as the deadbolt and the chain were locked. The boots headed down the hall towards the master bedroom.

Gillian had her head in the rush of water, she thought she heard something; she pulled back and wiped the water from her face. She stood very still and listened as best she could, the sound of the shower spray drowned out everything. Gillian shrugged her shoulders; she figured she was imagining things since she was by herself. She stuck her head back under the spray and finished rinsing the strawberry conditioner from her hair.

A figured was standing outside the master bathroom door listening to the sound of the water running. A hand reached out and wrapped around the gold colored doorknob and slowly turned it.

Gillian was washing her face; she was using a walnut shell and apricot scrub. She was using a small face sponge to spread the gritty light brown paste all over her face and neck. She set her sponge aside and started rinsing it off.

The figure stepped into the bathroom, the light blue shower curtain with white and red lighthouses was straight ahead. The light overhead made the shapely silhouette of the young woman be clearly seen through it. The black boots got closer and closer to the vinyl curtain. The machete started rising higher in the air with every step.

Gillian pulled back from the shower spray, the thumping noise had gotten her attention; she turned towards the curtain and saw the shadow of a man. The young woman gasped loudly as she saw the distinct shape of a large knife. She didn't have much time to act; she reached down and grabbed her shampoo bottle just as the curtain was thrown back.

The young woman saw that it was her husband, he was holding a plastic machete, he gave her a big smile. "Hi!"

Gillian put her shampoo bottle down and leaned back against the white tile wall. "Mac are you crazy? What are you doing?" Her heart was racing; her husband had given her quite a fright.

MacGyver smiled at his wife. "No, I just thought I would surprise you."

Gillian turned off the water and sighed. "By reenacting the shower scene in _Psycho? If you wanted to surprise me you could have brought me flowers instead of a fake machete. You do realize that Halloween is over two weeks away."_

Her husband had his other hand behind his back, he brought it around to the front, he was holding a bouquet of long stem red roses. "You mean like these?" He set them down on the edge of the sink and picked up a folded up maroon towel, he opened it for his wife. "Come on; get out of there before you freeze to death."

The young woman smiled as she wiped the water off of her face and rung out her hair. She shook the water from her hands and carefully stepped over the rim of the tub. She raised her arms and her husband wrapped the towel around her midsection. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mac tucked the end of the towel behind her back.

Gillian was standing in front of her husband. He reached over and picked up the bundle of roses and held them up to his wife's chest. "For you, although they aren't nearly as beautiful as you are."

She took them from him and smelled them, they were very fragrant, most of the buds weren't even open yet. "They're lovely, and it was very sweet of you to get them for me." She wanted to hug him but she was very wet from her shower. "Can I get a hug or are you going to make me wait until I dry off first?"

"Now would I do that? A little water never hurt anyone."

MacGyver took the roses from her hands and set them down on the toilet lid, he put his arms around his wife and hugged her. "I missed you." He sighed as he held her. "It's so good to be home."

Gillian closed her eyes; her husband's warm body had warded off a chill her present state of undress had brought on. "I missed you too, thank you for the roses."

"Anytime."

The couple let go of each other, they looked into each other's eyes briefly before their lips met in a kiss.

"How did it go?"

Gillian was drying off; her husband was stretched out on the bed. MacGyver had taken off his black boots and socks; he was in a pair of black jeans and a red button down shirt. He had his arms tucked behind his head, he was watching his wife.

"Good, the foundation now has 4 new investors."

"Really? Will they be on the board?" Gillian was brushing out her wet hair.

"No, they gave us the minimum investment."

"125 thousand?"

"Right." Mac sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Pete has 4 checks that total half a million dollars he is going to turn over to Accounting first thing Monday morning."

Gillian put her towel back in the bathroom; she opened her 1st dresser drawer and put on a blue sports bra with the matching boxer shorts. She closed the drawer and turned around to face her husband.

"Mac, have you thought about maybe us investing in the foundation?"

MacGyver was smiling, he loved it when his wife was lacking in clothes, he stretched out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her onto the bed. "I haven't really thought much about it."  
Gillian folded her legs under her Indian style, she turned and faced him. "It takes a million to be on the board right?"

Mac nodded, he still had his wife's hand, he held it in his. "Right, to be the lowest man on the totem pole."

"Well I don't want to be on the board, do you?"

Her husband wrinkled his nose. "No thanks, I'm not the bureaucratic type."

Gillian laughed. "Neither am I, how does it go?"

"Investor, benefactor, board member." Mac scooted closer to his wife, he let go of her hand and put his arms around her waist. "So what do you think we should be?"

The young woman smiled and hugged her husband's neck; she touched her nose to his. "How about a benefactor?"

"All right, I'll give Pete a check Monday morning."

"For how much?"

"Benefactors have to give 250 thousand."

Gillian leaned back. "That's fine; just use the checkbook for our joint account not the savings."

"Okay." MacGyver gave his wife a Cheshire cat grin. "Did I really scare you earlier?"

His wife nodded. "Yeah you really did."

"Just having a little close to Halloween fun."

"So I noticed." Gillian put her hand on her husband's cheek and glided it up his face. "You know if you weren't so cute I might be angry about your little pre-Halloween fun."

MacGyver leaned forward and kissed his wife a couple of times; they were small but powerful kisses. His wife was smiling; she knew he was trying to make up for scaring her. "Mr. MacGyver, are you trying to get to me?"

"Maybe." He grinned at her and continued to bathe her lips with his tiny kisses. "I'm just showing you other kinds of pre-Halloween fun."

"I see, do I get a trick or a treat?"

Mac put his hands on his wife's shoulders and leaned her sideways until she was lying on the bed. "I already gave you the trick."

He stretched out on top of his wife. "Now it's time for the treat." He turned Gillian's head to the side and started brushing his lips against her neck slowly.

Gillian sighed and stretched, she turned and looked at her husband's clock, it read 8 15. 

MacGyver was beside her, he was facing the other way, she put her hand on his shoulder and rolled him towards her. She leaned over him and started kissing his neck; he stirred and touched her head.

"Good Morning."

She lifted her head and kissed his lips. "Morning." She smiled at him and gave another small kiss. "I have a terribly wicked idea."

Mac turned his head towards her. "Okay, what?"

Gillian pulled back the sheet and climbed on top of him and sat down on his stomach. "How about we go do some fun stuff today?"

He put his hands on her legs. "Like what?"

Gillian grinned. "How about we go play some hockey?"

MacGyver looked surprised. "You want to go play?"

"Yeah! We haven't been in a while because we've been so busy, but since we are actually free, why not?" She got off of him and the bed and grabbed his wrist. "Come on!"

Mac sat up and let his wife pull him to his feet. "Who will we play with?"

"I'll give Pete a call and see if he can round up the boys."

Gillian let go of her husband's wrist, he started to get dressed as she picked up the phone.

Gillian came out of the bedroom in a new jersey, it was light blue and white, her pants were light blue, on the back of it was the number 1 and it said GILLY MAC on it. Her husband was in the living room packing up their gym bag with both of their helmets and skates, he saw her jersey. He had another bag on the couch that had a change of clothes for them.

"Where did you get that?"

She turned around and showed him what was on her back. "The mall, you like it?"

Mac was in a black and white uniform, he was also number one and had MAC on the back of his, it was a gift from his wife. "Yeah it's cute, nice color."

"Well they had one in pink but I figured there was no way you would be seen on the ice with someone in a pink and white jersey with matching pink pants."

MacGyver nodded. "You guessed right, hockey is a tough game I don't think you look very tough in pink."

Gillian had two rubber bands in her hand; she made a pony tail and started braiding her hair. "Yeah but I'm a girl, girls wear pink, purple and other feminine colors."

"There aren't a lot of girls that _do play hockey Gill."_

She finished tying off her braid and gave her husband a kiss. "Good point, let's go."

Mac zipped up their gym bag and picked up the other one; he had them both in his hands as they headed down the hall and into the garage.

They pulled up to the West Covina rink. Mac turned off his Corvette; they saw Jack Thompson's white van and Pete's dark grey Volvo.

"Looks like we are the last ones to get here."

Gillian shrugged. "Yeah but that's okay, we also had the farthest to drive."

Mac got out of the driver's side and got their bags from behind his seat, he also picked up their sticks. The stick that belonged to his wife had a purple handle on it; she had gotten it on purpose so the two sticks could be told apart. They walked into the door and saw everyone on the ice.

Jack Thompson was in his bright red uniform. "About damn time MacGyver's! I'm getting old here!"

Gillian shook her head. "Too _late Jack."_

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah just lace up your skates and let's go!"

Pete came out of the locker room. He was in a blue and white uniform, he saw his friends had arrived. "Hey there you guys are! What took you so long?"

Mac sat down and took off his tennis shoes; he unzipped his bag and took out his black skates. "It was all my wife's fault." He gave her a wink.

Gillian opened her mouth and gasped. "It was not! I was right on time!" She looked at Pete. "We hit some traffic, that's why we are late." She got out of her white skates and started putting them on. 

Mac finished lacing up his and stood up, he grabbed his stick. Gillian finished lacing up hers and picked up her stick, her husband stuck his hand out. "Shall we?"

"By all means."

She smiled and gave him her hand, he pulled her up and they walked over to the end of the rink and stepped out onto the ice.

There were 4 people playing on the ice; Jack and Pete versus Mac and Gillian, she faced off on the ice with Jack and had the puck. She raced towards the goal, they didn't have a goalie and that was just fine, whoever wasn't playing would conveniently skate over to the goal and try to block it. Pete was in the box and Gillian went around the bend. Jack was coming up fast on her and she leaned on her skates, she saw her husband and she passed it to him. Mac had it and Jack went after him. Gillian was back over by the goal, her husband passed it back to her and she slapped it between Pete's legs.

"Yes! All right!" She put her arms in the air.

Pete took off his gloves. "Damn it! She got by me!"

MacGyver went over to his wife and hugged her. "Nice shot!" They touched helmets.

Jack was scowling. "Can we face off again please?"

Gillian shook her head. "Relax Jack, we're coming."  She looked at her husband and motioned to the annoyed man with her head. "Nice isn't he?"

Mac nodded. "Oh yeah Prince Charming, my turn to face off?"

She gave a slight bow. "But of course."

"Thank you."

Jack and Mac were in the center, they faced off and Jack had the puck; Mac was naturally chasing after him. Gillian was behind him; she picked up the pace and went to block the goal; the two men were racing towards her. She never liked to be in the goal box, she always had this fear that they were going to crash into her. 

Jack slapped the puck towards her, it was high and she turned her head and put up her hands, it hit her palms and fell on the ice. Jack saw it and tried to get it again but Mac stuck his stick in and grabbed it. 

Mac started racing towards the other goal, Gillian came out of the box and went to help her husband. Pete was in the goal box and he blocked his friend's shot, he slapped the puck away hard. Gillian was right there and she also tried to score but Pete blocked hers too and sent the puck flying. Three people started skating fast to get it, Gillian hit a knick in the ice and she fell forward. She slammed into the ice and started spinning, the wall was coming up and she covered her head.

Mac looked over his shoulder and saw her fall, she was going really fast. He watched her spin like a top and he started skating towards her.

Gillian spun out and slammed into the wall. She was on her stomach with her hands covering her head, she couldn't tell if she was all right or not.

Mac took off his helmet and his gloves and skied to a stop. He saw the way she was laying, he crouched down and touched her on the shoulder. "Gill?"

She was breathing hard and slowly lifted her head. "Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"I don't know, I think so, nothing hurts." She slowly got on her knees and sat back on her haunches. She touched her face and her stomach; it was a little sore from the impact. 

Mac put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it. "What happened?"

"I think I hit a rough patch of ice or a knick or something." She blinked a few times. "That was interesting; I didn't know you could spin out on the ice like that."

MacGyver sighed out of relief and stood up. "Oh you can believe me; I've tasted my share of ice sandwiches."

Pete and Jack skated over. "Are you okay Gillian?"

She smiled and let her husband pull her to her feet. "Yeah Pete, there's a crack or something over there, I think that's what I hit. You guys better watch it or you too might end up slamming into the wall."

Jack scoffed. "Nah we aren't rookie skaters."

Gillian narrowed her eyes at him. "Now where did my stick go?"

Mac picked it up and started to hand it to his wife, but then he saw the face she was making at Jack; giving her a weapon right now would be ill advised. "I have it Gill."

"Can I?" She still had a scowl on her face.

"Umm I don't think that would be a good idea."

Jack laughed and skated away, Mac handed his wife her stick. "Temper now Gill; don't let Jack get to you."

Gillian took her stick. "Rookie skater? I'll give you a rookie skater!" She shook her stick at him.

MacGyver started to laugh. "Get your revenge on the ice not off it, deal?"

She sighed. "Deal."

Mac put his arm around her shoulders. "Sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I covered my head like you showed me."

"Good, be careful, okay?"

She gave her husband a nod. "Okay, come on, I need to show Jack what kind of a rookie skater I am."

Mac shook his head. "And you say _I'm temperamental on the ice."_

Gillian and Jack faced off, she got the puck from him but he was fast to steal it. MacGyver went after him and Gillian was not too far behind, she wanted to teach Jack a lesson but she wasn't sure how. She knew she couldn't get rough with him; he was much bigger than she was. He could easily rough her up pretty good and she didn't want to open that can of worms. 

Jack and her husband were currently going at it, Jack had his legs open and Gillian saw her chance. 

Jack and Mac were scuffing with each other; it looked like the two men were battling with batons. They were mixing it up with their sticks. The two men were pushing each other and not paying much attention to the puck that was between Jack's feet. 

Gillian got a fast start; she got close to the two men and flopped down on her stomach again, this time though it was on purpose. Jack was still battling his stick against Mac's, his legs were wide open. Gillian skied in between his legs and hit the puck with her stick, she came out from under him and got on her feet fast, she skated off with the puck. Both men saw what she did and that stopped their scuffle. Jack looked over at her; she waved at him and picked the puck up. She flipped it in her hands like a coin.

"Rookie skater huh?"

MacGyver started laughing; he couldn't believe she had stolen the puck that way. Jack pushed Mac away and started skating after her. Gillian dropped it and started skating towards the goal, Pete was there but she was running for her life more than she was trying to score. MacGyver caught up to Jack and put himself between the angry man and his wife. 

Jack was furious, he was going fast and he shoved Mac hard. They were right near the glass and MacGyver skated backwards into it, the glass shattered and he fell forward, face down. Gillian gasped and raced over there and skied to a stop, she took off her helmet and threw down her gloves.

"Mac?"

She was on her knees, she rolled him over and took off his helmet, his eyes were closed. "Mac?" She patted his face, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Ow."

Gillian sighed and leaned forward, touching her forehead to his chest. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and sat up. "Yeah it just rang my bell a little bit."

Gillian was furious, she got on her feet fast, both Jack and Pete skated over. "Hey Mac nice landing." 

Jack took off his helmet and that's when Gillian drew her left arm back and punched him in the nose.

"You jerk! He could have been hurt!"

Jack was stunned, he touched his nose and there were a couple drops of blood on his fingers. He wasn't the only man surprised, both Mac and Pete were equally stunned. Pete helped his friend to his feet, he looked at his friend. "Did she just slug Jack in the nose?"

Mac bent down and picked up his helmet. "Yeah she did." He smiled as he bent over but quickly got rid of it before he stood up, he didn't want anyone to see it.

Gillian shook out her hand and skated away before her temper slipped through her fingers again. 

MacGyver put his helmet on and handed his stick to his friend. "I'll be right back." He skated after his wife.

Gillian's hand was hurting. She was very angry and she needed to cool down, she went over to the edge of the rink and got off the ice. She walked towards the locker room. She sat down on the bench in the room filled from top to bottom with bright blue lockers; she covered her eyes with her hands and breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

"Pretty mad aren't you?"

She knew who it was, she knew her husband well enough to know he would be coming after her. "How could you tell?"

"Well Jack has a very red nose right now and it's not because of the cold." He walked over to the bench. He sat down beside his wife and he took off his helmet, he was all sweaty. 

Gillian still had her face covered. "He deserved a whole lot more than what I gave him."

Mac nodded. "Maybe."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her temper was calming down. She uncovered her face and turned it towards her husband. "No maybes about it Mac, he could have hurt you really bad putting you through that glass."

"It was an accident; I don't think he meant to push me that hard."

"He was mad because of how I stole the puck from him, he was coming after me and you put yourself between us." Gillian leaned towards him and put her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

MacGyver put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "Yeah I'm fine, that's why we wear helmets." He started laughing.

"What?"

"That was pretty neat, how you got the puck."

Gillian laughed. "Yeah, well I had to show him I'm a little above rookie when it comes to skating."

Mac turned towards his wife and kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?"

He smiled at her. "For sticking up for me."

Gillian touched her forehead to his. "Anytime Mac." She pulled back and sighed. "I better go apologize to Jack, think he's furious?"

Mac put his helmet back on. "Nah he was too stunned to be mad."

The couple got up and headed out of the locker room.

The elevator doors slid open and MacGyver stepped out, he was wearing khaki pants and a dark blue button down shirt, he was frowning. Pete had sent him to the other side of L.A.; he was supposed to pick up a packet of papers from a law firm. The receptionist had told him that the papers had been sent in the mail, there was no need to come by in person to get them. 

Mac was walking down the hall, he opened his wife's office door but to his surprise she wasn't there. 

"Terrific, this has really been my day." 

He pulled out her chair and went to sit down; a small piece of white paper near one of the wheels attracted his attention. Mac bent down and picked it up; he sat down in the leather chair. 

_I'll be waiting in my office. _

MacGyver read what was written on the plain white paper, he recognized the handwriting. It belonged to Pete. He didn't think much about it, he figured his wife and his best friend were probably having an informal meeting of some kind. The two of them often discussed business in Pete's office. 

"Pete is Gillian there, why did you send me-"

MacGyver opened Pete's office door and simply walked in, the first thing he saw was clothes piled on the floor. He recognized the pink skirt his wife had put on that morning; he reached down and picked it up. 

He turned to the left and saw something that made his mouth hang open, his jaw making a loud thump as it hit the carpeting. His eyes became as round as a pair of dinner plates. 

Pete's black leather couch was also a queen size sleeper sofa, it was pulled out and both Pete and Gillian were lying in it. Pete had on a white t-shirt tank top, he was on his back. 

Gillian was leaning against his chest, she had her arm across his waist. A white sheet was over them; his wife had it up to her chest.

Mac's mouth was stone dry; he swallowed hard as he slowly walked up to the sleeper bed. "What is going on here?" His voice was finally working again. 

Gillian opened her eyes, she saw her husband standing near the foot of the bed, he looked absolutely stunned. She gasped loudly and touched the sheet that was against her chest as she sat up. "Oh my God, what are you doing back so soon?"

Pete heard the young woman; he opened his eyes and saw his best friend. The stout man's mouth dropped open; he turned and looked at Gillian briefly. "Mac, I can explain."  
Both of MacGyver's eyebrows went up in the air, he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You can explain why you are in bed with my wife? I can't wait to hear it."

Gillian looked terribly guilty, her head was down. She wouldn't look her husband in the face. "It wasn't his fault Mac, it was mine."

MacGyver's face went from stunned to angry; he crossed his arms over his chest. "Your fault? I don't think so. You didn't do this by yourself." He turned to his friend. "I'm still waiting for that explanation."

Pete wiped his hand down his face; it went to the back of his neck. He rubbed it briefly. "Umm…it was an accident?"

"An accident? I see, you _accidentally slept with my wife?" _

Pete and Gillian looked at each other and they both shrugged and started laughing. Mac shook his head, he never felt so betrayed in his life, his face was sad. "Don't the two of you have anything to say to me?"

Gillian put her hand across Pete's shoulder, she turned and faced him. "Darling, should we tell him?"

Pete gave her a nod. "Yes Sweetheart, he deserves to know the truth about us."

They turned towards him and pulled back the sheet, they were both fully dressed. 

Pete had on a pair of gray shorts and Gillian had on a tube top and purple shorts. She smiled at her husband. "Gotcha!" 

MacGyver saw they both had on clothes, he creased his brow. "You mean…..this was……a joke?"

Gillian got out of the sleeper bed and put her hands on his shoulders. "It's what I call getting even for the shower scare." She gave her husband a kiss. 

Mac looked at his wife and started laughing. She had gotten him really good; he put his arms around her. "I thought it was real. I thought you and Pete had slept together."

Pete climbed out of the bed, he was laughing. "Come on MacGyver, do you really think I would do that to you?" He picked his pants up off the floor and started putting them back on. 

MacGyver shrugged. "I honestly didn't know what to think, you two looked so comfy."

The couple let go of each other and Gillian put her hands on either side of Mac's face. "I would never do that to you Baby, there is no man in this great big world that is more right for me than you are."

She let go of his face and tapped him gently on his chin. "Got it?"

Mac sighed and gave his wife a wide grin. "Got it." He put his hand on the back of her neck and touched his forehead to hers. 

"Can you turn up the sound?"

Gillian picked up the remote control from her nightstand and turned the movie up. "Better?"

"Yeah, this movie always goes up and down, I need a new copy of it."

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon; MacGyver and Gillian were lounging around doing absolutely nothing. The couple had both agreed to make it a day of leisurely activity and being together. They were lying on their bed in their pajamas watching Mac's beat up copy of _The Alamo starring John Wayne. _

Gillian put the remote back down and resumed her reclining position; she was lying with her head on her husband's stomach. She had her legs up and she crossed them.

"_Gracias." Mac reached down and started playing with his wife's hair._

"_De nada." She looked over at him and gave him a wink._

MacGyver sighed and picked up his wife's hand, it was lying at her side touching his; he brought it to his lips and kissed. "This was a great idea Gill."

"I know, so relaxing." Gillian sat up and climbed over her husband, she stopped briefly to kiss him as she flopped down on the bed beside him. 

The phone started ringing and they couple looked at each other. 

MacGyver shook his head slowly. "I knew there was something we were forgetting; we should have unplugged the phone."

"Relax, it's probably not Pete."

Her husband looked at her sideways. "Uh huh I'll take that bet."

"You're on." Gillian was lying on her husband's right side; she turned towards her nightstand and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Hi Gill."_

The young woman closed her eyes briefly. "Hi Pete."

She felt her husband's arm go across her waist. "Wouldn't be Pete huh?" He whispered in her ear and kissed it.

_"Is Mac around?"_

"Yeah Pete he's right here." She put the phone behind her head and her husband took it.

"Hey Pete what's going on?"

_"Oh not much, remember I told you about the fundraiser the board is doing?"_

"Yeah what about it?"

_"Well being that Halloween is coming up they turned it onto a costume ball."_

Mac nodded. "Makes sense, so why are you telling me about this?"  
The Director of Operations sighed on the phone. _"Because Lance said that the board wants their Assistant Director of Operations to be there."_

MacGyver groaned and put his hand across his eyes. "Oh terrific."

_"Come on Mac it won't be that bad, everyone will have a mask on so we won't know each other."_

"But what about the auction?"

_"Whatever we raise goes to the children's charity, then when the auction's over everyone takes off their mask." Pete knew his best friend was going to need more persuasion than that to get him to go. __"Look Mac, the board asks very little of you socially, they know better but this is very important to them, you have to be there."_

Mac sighed and uncovered his eyes. "All right we'll go; we'll get costumes and everything."

_"Good, I can't wait to see what you and Gill come dressed up as."_

"Yeah me too, later Pete."

_"Bye."_

Gillian watched her husband stretch over her head and hang up the phone. "Let me guess, the board changed their minds about you being there?" She sat up and turned around, she was now facing her husband as she laid back down.

"Yeah they want me to go."

The young woman smiled. "So what are we going to dress up as?"

MacGyver rolled over onto his back. "Oh I don't know, I don't have a clue."

"Sure you do, come on don't tell me you never dressed up for Halloween before."

"Of course I did, but my last costume was a circuit board."

Gillian looked at her husband; she pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. "A circuit board? Why did you dress up as a circuit board?"

Mac shrugged. "I was 13; I made it myself out of green fiber glass sheets and wire."

Gillian got this image of her husband dressed up as a circuit board with feet, the laughter she was trying to suppress slipped out. "Well you can't use that as your costume; it'd be too easy to tell who you were."

"So what do we dress up as?" Mac raised his arms in the air and let them fell, he sighed out of frustration. "It's got to be something good, something wild and outrageous."

Gillian nodded. "Don't worry we have a little bit of time to try and figure out something."

It was MacGyver's turn to make dinner; he was in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for a big salad. His wife was in the living room, sitting on the couch, she had the remote control in her hand and was flipping through the channels.

"What's for dinner, Honey?"

Mac had various vegetables scattered on top of the white counter, he picked up a long carrot and started cutting it up. "How about a salad? I'm in the mood for something light."

Gillian turned towards the kitchen and noticed her husband had put on a red t-shirt; it matched his red pajama bottoms perfectly. "Light is good, what are you going to put in it?"

"Carrots, celery, avocado, tomatoes, cheese, lettuce and bell pepper." The knife slipped a little and it hit his thumb, he hissed through his teeth and sucked on his slightly cut finger.

"Can I have mine without the blood please?"

"Funny." He shook out his hand and put the knife down; he turned on the faucet and let the cold water run over his thumb. 

Gillian set the remote down and got up; she walked into the kitchen and stood beside her husband. "Here let me see." She picked up his hand and looked at his thumb, it was a small cut. "It's nothing." She looked at her husband. "You can handle a knife better than that."

Mac sighed. "I know, I was thinking about what Pete said when he called earlier and I guess I lost my concentration."

Gillian gently kissed her husband's cut thumb. "Better?"

MacGyver nodded. "Yeah thanks." He opened the cabinet above his head and took out a box of Band-aids; he put one on his thumb and resumed his chopping duties.

"Try not to lose your concentration Mac, you only got 10 fingers." She gave her husband a pat on the behind as she got out of his way and went to sit back down on the couch.

"I'll try; I just wish I knew what to go as to that fundraiser." He finished cutting up the carrots and scooped them up, he gave them a rinse and put them in the large glass bowl he had the rest of the salad in, it was sitting on the stove.

"Yeah I know I've been thinking about it too." Gillian went to flip the channel, she aimed the remote at the television and was about to flip it when a program started, it caught her attention. She had left the TV on a music channel; the show that was starting was talking about _The Rocky Horror Picture Show. The young woman set her remote back down on the couch and started watching it.  The show was showing a clip of the movie, as soon as she saw Dr. Frank- N- Furter she smiled widely._

"That's it!"

MacGyver was slicing up an avocado; he heard his wife and looked over at her. "What's it?"

Gillian turned slowly and looked behind her at her husband, she was grinning. "Come over here for a second."

Mac put the knife down and turned on the faucet. He rinsed his hands and picked up a dishtowel, he dried them and walked over to his wife. Gillian looked him up and down and turned to look at the TV, she saw Tim Curry in his full costume and she turned back to her husband and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Gillian sighed. "Sweets, I think we found your costume."

Mac looked at the screen and saw Dr. Frank-N-Furter. "Frank? You want me to go as Frank?" He shook his head. "Me in that get-up? No way!"

Gillian got up from the couch and stood in front of him. "Yeah why not? Come on you said you wanted something wild and outrageous, what could be more so than Frank-N-Furter?"

MacGyver was watching Frank on the television. "Gill I can't go to the board's big shin dig dressed like that, what would they say?"

"They're not going to know, the little masks remember? Who's going to know its you?" She put her hands on his shoulders. "Think about it Mac, everyone is going to be expecting you to come in this conservative boring costume. Who would even _guess that you would wear that?"_

Mac took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "True, it would take them by surprise."

His wife nodded. "Can you imagine their faces? And what about Pete? You'd really blow his mind."

A Cheshire cat grin appeared on his lips. "Yeah that alone would be worth it." He looked at the screen again and tried to picture himself in that costume. "I don't know Gill, that costume doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"Don't worry I'll alter it slightly, you don't have to wear those little bikinis I'll make you some silk shorts." She still saw her husband's hesitation; she wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Come on Mac I _know part of you is dying to do this for the shock value alone. That's one of the great things I love about Halloween, you get to be someone entirely different for a whole night. What do you say we put Angus MacGyver to bed for the night and let Frank-N-Furter come out and play?"_

MacGyver looked at his wife. "And you really think I could pull it off?"

Gillian nodded. "Definitely."

"Will you help me?"

His wife looked at him sideways. "Now _that is a very silly question, who do you think is going to have to make that get-up for you?"_

MacGyver grinned at his wife and nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

Gillian put her arms around her husband and hugged him. "Darling you are going to look _great."_

Gillian had moved her sewing machine out of the garage and had set it up in their bedroom. It was a white machine that sat inside a wooden case, she had set it up and was sewing something. The front door opened and she heard her husband call out to her.

"I'm in here Mac."

MacGyver walked into the bedroom, he was carrying a bag, he saw his wife sewing. "What are you sewing?"

"Give me a sec and I'll show you." She took her foot off the pedal and the machine stopped, she started taking something sparkling out from under the needle. "Did you find the wig?"

"Yeah I think so." He opened the bag and took out a dark wig. "Is this it?"

Gillian looked at what her husband was holding. "Perfect!" She stood up and was holding what looked like a vest. "Okay Sweets, take off your shirt I want to see how this fits."

Mac took off his black jacket and threw it on the bed. He had on a grey t-shirt, he grabbed the ends of it and lifted it over his head and dropped it. Gillian walked behind her husband and helped him slip on the dark grey charcoal colored vest. "Hold on let me get the shoe laces."

She left the room for a minute and came back with two long black shoelaces; they were about three feet long. She stood in front of her husband and smiled. "Okay this is going to be the fun part."

Gillian had made little loops on the two ends of the vest; she threaded the laces through the bottom and started criss crossing them.

"You do realize it's going to take you forever to do that." Mac was watching her as she slowly made her way up.

"I know but it'll be worth it." She was about halfway up his stomach. "I feel like I'm putting new laces in a big tennis shoe." She was tightening them a little. "Can you breathe still?"

MacGyver took a deep breath; it was a little snug but not too bad. "Yeah I can breathe." She finally made it to the top; she tied the laces off into a bow and let the slack of them hang down his chest. "Finally!" She was tugging on the laces making sure they weren't too tight. "How does that feel?"

Mac wiggled his shoulders a little, it was a strange sensation, the vest wasn't tight but he was definitely aware it was there. "Good, weird, but good. How does it look?"

Gillian turned her husband around so he faced the mirror, she saw the way he looked and she smiled widely. "I think you look great, just imagine when you have the whole costume on." She snapped her fingers. "That reminds me, I bought a yard of the black silk for your shorts, I need to measure you."

MacGyver was staring at himself in the mirror, he started laughing. "Oh man."

Gillian got out her tape measure. "Do you need me to get you out of that so you can take off your pants?"

"Let me see if I can do it first." Mac pulled the bow his wife made, he loosened the laces and pulled a few of them out, he was able to lift it over his head, he carefully put it down on the bed. "There we go."

"Good, now off with the pants please."

Mac shook his head at his wife. "And you didn't even buy me dinner first."

His wife started laughing. "I'll buy it for you later."

He took off his blue jeans and tossed them on the bed. He was in a pair of blueberry blue boxers; they had red, yellow and orange flames that started from the bottom. "I see you are wearing the boxes I gave you; I didn't think you ever would."

"Well I figured you would be the only one that saw them."

"I already have your waist measurement." She was looking at how low the shorts were. "Hmmm…"

She pulled the ends of them down so that they were straight.

"Gill you pull too hard and you are going to pull them off."

"I'm just trying to see how far down they go." She crouched down.  "Looks like they go to about mid thigh."

"I could have told you that."

Gillian put her tape measure against the waistband and measured to the end of the shorts. "I think the black shorts might have to go a little higher than that."

Mac was looking down watching his wife. "Not too much higher, right?"

"No, only about an inch, inch and a half." She stood up and wound up her tape measure. "Okay you can get dressed now."

MacGyver picked up his t-shirt from the floor and put it back on. He decided to not put his jeans back on, he was home now and didn't plan on going out anywhere else. "So once you make the shorts what's left?"

Gillian got a pink bag of material out of her closet and sat back down at her machine; she took out the black silk and was looking at it. "That's it; I've got everything else ready."

Mac stood behind his wife and put his hands on her shoulders; he crouched down and rest his chin on top of her head. "What about you? You haven't told me what your costume is going to be."

"I know, I'm saving that as a surprise."

"Not even one little hint?" MacGyver rubbed his wife's shoulders. 

Gillian smiled and turned partially around. "All right, let's just say that I'm tough."

MacGyver shook his head. "You call that a hint?"

The young woman shrugged. "Sorry Sweets but you are just going to have to wait and see."

Gillian was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door. "Come on Mac what is taking so long?"

_"I'll be right out, give me a minute."_

She checked her watch; it was quarter 'til 6, the fundraiser started at 7. "Mac we need to do your makeup still, get the lead out, I still need to get dressed."

_"All right you impatient woman, I'm coming."_

The bathroom door slowly opened a crack. "I don't know about this Gill."

She stopped pacing. "I'm sure you look fine come on out of there."

Mac sighed from behind the slightly opened bathroom door. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

Gillian quickly sat down on her side of the bed, she was facing the door, it opened all the way and her husband walked out. The young woman put both hands to her mouth and gasped. "Oh…my…God!" MacGyver looked exactly like Tim Curry did in the movie, he had on the big white pearls and the charcoal  gray fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows. The little black silk boxers fit him perfectly; a black garter belt had a thick strip of material that was the same sparkling grey material as the vest, and the gloves.  He had the dark slightly puffed out wig on, and with it you couldn't even tell it was him. He had on the fishnet stockings and had added glitter to the 3 inch big heels his wife had found for him. 

"Well?"

Gillian uncovered her mouth and started laughing, she slowly shook her head. "Holy Cow! You look _just like Tim Curry." She looked him up and down. "Wow! How do you feel?"_

"A little silly but I think I'll live."

Gillian got over her shock and surprise; she picked up a small square suitcase from the dresser. "Come on let's go into the kitchen so I can put on your makeup."

Mac walked out the door, his wife noticed his right upper arm had the heart tattoo with the green knife sticking out of it and the word BOSS above it. "Where did you get that?"

"Found it at the mall, it's one of those temporary ones."

She nodded. "Good that'll save me the trouble of having to draw it on you."

MacGyver was sitting at the dining room table his wife was sitting in front of him, she opened her black suitcase and pulled out a bottle of foundation, she started shaking it. "I can't get over how great that costume turned out."

He looked down at his sparkling charcoal vest. "Yeah its not bad, you did a good job."

"Thanks." She finished shaking it up and took a small triangle rectangle sponge out of her kit. "You have to take off the wig so I can do your face Mac."

"All right." He pulled it off and shook his head out a little; he set the black wig down on the table. 

Gillian opened the bottle and poured a little of the makeup on the sponge. "Okay close your eyes."

She started with his forehead and started spreading the foundation. "You've seen the movie right?"

"Yeah, in college, Jack would drag me to it every Friday night."

"You do know he's going to be there tonight right?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah I know, Pete told me yesterday."

Gillian was now working on his cheeks. "Did he say what his costume was?"

"No, but he said that everyone will probably be able to guess."

The young woman smiled. "They won't be able to guess you."

"What about you?"

"Maybe. Tilt your head back please."

Mac lifted his chin and his wife spread the foundation on his neck, she touched his chin and brought it back down, she looked at his face. The color she bought made him look slightly pale, which was the whole idea. "These little sponges give great coverage." She put it down on the table. "Okay that's done." 

"What's next?" He opened his eyes and looked at her; she took out a medium sized brush and a compact.

"A little blush, suck your cheeks in."

Mac did his best imitation of a fish; it made her laugh as she gave his cheeks a slight dusting with the blush. "You can stop now fish lips." 

"Well you said to suck my cheeks in."

Gillian took out a small kit that had every shade of eye shadow; she also took out two pencils and a tube of red lipstick. "Okay time to do your eyes." She picked up one of the pencils, it was eyeliner. She scooted her chair closer and leaned forward getting very close to her husband. "Hold very still and look up."

MacGyver shifted his eyes to the ceiling. "This ought to be fun."

"Just relax." Gillian carefully started painting the thick line, she outlined his eyes with it and used it to do his eyebrows as well, she was surprised at how steady her hand was. "There." She leaned back and looked at her husband. "Gee I didn't know I was married to a raccoon."

"Can I see?"

"Not yet, don't talk for a minute." She put the eyeliner down and picked up a lip liner pencil, it was also black. She started on his upper lip and outlined it with the pencil. "And now for the other one." She traced it along his bottom lip and set it down. "There!"

Gillian picked up the tube of deep red, she twisted it and started putting it on his lips, when she was done she untwisted the tube and put the lid on. "Press your lips together Mac."

MacGyver did as he wife asks. "Feels weird."

"Yeah I know but you'll get used to it." She took out a clear tube of lip gloss and traced it over his red lips. "For shine." She put it down on the table and picked up the eye shadow kit. "Okay, last thing to do."

Mac sighed. "No wonder it takes women so long to get ready to go somewhere."

"Not this woman, I only wear all this stuff on special occasions."

"I can see why, what a pain in the neck."

Gillian picked up an eye shadow applicator and put it in the dark grey; she started moving it in a circle. "This is the tough part Mac, you need to raise your eyebrows and keep them that way."

"Okay." He did what she asked and closed his eyes.

Gillian started with his eyelids. She gave them a thick coat of dark grey eye shadow; she leaned forward and blew off some of the stray powder. She loaded the applicator up again and worked her way up to his eyebrow.

"That brush tickles."

"Does it?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm almost done, try not to laugh."

Mac pressed his lips together. "I'm trying."

Gillian blew more of the excess powder off of his eyes and set everything down on the table. "There! You are done." She moved back and looked at her husband. 

MacGyver slowly opened his eyes, he saw his wife smiling at him. "Well? How do I look?"

"Fantastic!" She took a small mirror out of her suitcase and handed it to him. "See for yourself."

Mac took the mirror from his wife and lifted it to he could look at himself. "Wow."

"Put your hair back on and then take a look."

Mac set the mirror down, he picked up the wig and put it back on his head, he raised the mirror again and he gasped, he was the spitting image of Dr. Frank-N-Furter. "You weren't kidding, I do look like him."

"I told you that you did." Gillian checked her watch, it was 6 15. "Damn I better go get dressed."

The young woman got up from the table and ran down the hall.

Mac had put his black cape on, it was long, going all the way down to his ankles, the inside of it was a bright shiny silver, he was sitting on the bed. 

Gillian had been in the bathroom for 10 minutes; he still had no clue what she was going to dress up as.

"How's it going in there Gill?"

_"Good, I'll be out in a second."_

The bathroom door opened and Gillian stepped out, she put her hands on her hips and looked at her husband. 

Mac's eyes grew wide; his wife was dressed like a lady warrior. She had on a gold metal bra, with matching gold armor plates on her forearms. She had on a leather skirt, hanging from her waist all the way around it were long strips of leather, each one had gold designs on it, they went to her knees. She had a sword hanging from her side and a gold dagger tucked into her skirt waistband. There were two more things that completed her outfit, a pair of dark brown suede boots that went to her knees and a long blond wig that hung down to the middle of her back; it was almost a platinum blonde.

"What do you think?"

Mac looked her up and down. "What do I think? I think you are going to have to use your sword to fight off the men."

Gillian smiled. "So you like it?"

MacGyver got up from the bed and opened his cape; he put his arms around his wife's bare waist. "Yeah I do."  He leaned in to kiss her and started to laugh, he never thought he'd hear myself say this. "I'd give you a kiss but I'd smear my makeup."

Gillian put her hands on his shoulders and started laughing. "It's okay; you can kiss me after we take all that stuff off of you after the fundraiser."

Her husband gave her a nod. "Deal."

They checked the time, Mac's nightstand clock read it was 6 40.

"We better go." He adjusted his cape so that it was once again closed.

Gillian's purse was hanging on the back of the door, she picked it up and handed him two wads of bills. "Here is 10 thousand dollars." They were straight and crisp 50 dollar bills with a bank label around them that read 5000 in bright red ink.

"Okay where do I put them?"

Gillian opened his cape and pulled back the top of his vest, she tucked them inside. "There you go, since you don't have pockets."

"Where are you going to put yours?"

She looked down at herself and put her two bundles of money into the top of her left boot. "How's that?"

Mac grinned. "That'll work."

Gillian nodded and took two small black masks from inside her purse, she handed one to her husband. "Come on we got a party to go too."

The Imperial Hotel in downtown LA was the setting for the Phoenix Foundation Children's Charity Fundraiser. It was fanciest motel in the whole city and the banquet hall had been rented for the event. Mac and Gillian arrived in the Corvette; a man in a fancy maroon uniform took the key and drove it away. They walked through a set of huge wooden doors to a large room that was half full of round tables; the rest being left empty for the auction, there was a huge stage with thick red drapes set up. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from a large glass dome. The room was equipped with a black and white checkered floor, the walls were white paneling and large floor to ceiling windows, each one was covered with long thick maroon colored velvet drapes.

"Nice place." Mac was looking around the fancy room.

"Yeah I bet its a thousand dollars a plate here." Gillian adjusted her mask and looked around, it was a little before 7 and the room was quite full of costumed people. She spotted someone dressed in medieval clothing, this person was stout.

"I think I found Pete, he's the one dressed as Henry the Eighth."

"Where?"

She pointed to someone across the room; he had on a steel gray tunic with a dark grey vest with a fur trim. He had on saggy satin pants and a small hat that resembled a beret on his head. His eyes were covered with a black mask. 

MacGyver chuckled, his friend looked good and he found it was a very appropriate costume. "Yeah that's Pete."

Gillian sighed; she looked around at all of the different costumes. "Well I see a lot of interesting costumes, but I think we look the best."

"Absolutely."

She turned to her husband. "Then take off your cape."

MacGyver took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All right I will but let's find a table right in the middle of all that action." 

Gillian smiled; her husband was starting to feel bold. "Starting to loosen up huh?"

"Yeah I think so, must be the costume." They started walking towards the crowd that was at the far end of the room. "And besides, I can't hide under this cape all night."

They found a table that was just off of the buffet tables, a group of people was there. It was a group of women all of them were dressed in medieval clothing; the dressed were velvet and low cut. 

MacGyver knew who they were, it was the Grapevine. Gillian put her purse on top of the table, it was round with a bright red table cloth. There was a small crystal pitcher of water and a service setting for two, the plates were made of fine white China. She was standing beside her husband, he leaned towards her. "The Grapevine."

Gillian gave him a nod; she too had seen the women. "I know, by the way my name is Kaya."

He smiled at her. "Well you know what my name is."

Gillian put her hand up across his mouth. "Don't smile, it gives you away." 

Mac quickly got rid of his smile and cleared his throat. "Sorry." He took another deep breath and sighed. "Well it's now or never." He grabbed a hold of his cape and opened it; he took it off and put it over his chair. 

The couple was together but not close, they were walking far apart; they didn't want their togetherness to give away their identity. Gillian was watching how everyone reacted to her husband, most of the people that saw him gave him puzzled looks, they were trying to figure out who he was. Obviously they couldn't and he was the talk of the banquet room. 

A stout man in head to toe green velvet and pointed shoes stood in front of Gillian, he had on a jester hat with bells on it, he gave her a deep bow. "Good Evening yonder warrior, and who might you be?"

She knew right away who it was, with that voice it was unmistakably Jack Dalton. "Good Evening." She tried to disguise her voice a little by making it deeper. "And who I am is something I cannot tell you."

He straightened up, the mask he had on was green. "Very well I won't ask again." He turned and looked at Dr. Frank-N-Furter. "Tell me Lady; do you happen to know who that is?"

"Who?"

The jester sighed. "Surely you have seen Dr. Frank?"

Gillian nodded. "Ah yes I have, but who he is I don't know. Do you have any idea?"

"Truth be told Fierce One I haven't got a clue, I was hoping that someone here might."

"Sorry, I cannot help you Jester." She took her dagger out of her waistband and started to pick her nails with it.

Jack got the hint and backed up a step. "As you say Lady, I'll leave you alone now."

He turned around and quickly left, his hasty exit made Gillian laugh. She tucked her dagger back into her waistband and went to get a drink of punch.

MacGyver was feeling a little less self conscious and was starting to relax. His wife had been right, he wasn't being himself for the night so he decided to try and enjoy have fun. He was standing in between two tables, his arms crossed over his chest; he saw that someone dressed like a jester had just been talking to his wife. He knew who it was Jack and his friend couldn't have picked a more accurate costume. 

"Good Evening."

A voice rang out behind him, his eyes widened a little, he knew who it belonged to. He slowly turned around and saw the masked face of the Director of Operations. "The same to you." He tried to make his voice sound different so that wouldn't be a dead give away to his friend. He looked Pete up and down. "Nice costume."

Pete smiled. "Thanks, can I ask who you are?"

MacGyver swallowed hard. "You know as well as I do we aren't allowed to tell who we are."

"Yes I know that but you see I'm trying to find my friend and his wife and I'm having terrible luck."

"Any idea what they are dressed as?"

"Haven't got a clue."

Mac nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of help to you Your Majesty."

Pete smiled. "That's all right, if all else fails I'll find out at the end of the night." He walked away and Mac sighed out of relief.

Gillian was standing by the punch bowl; she was sipping a glass of fruit punch. 

"Hi."

Her husband was behind her; he picked up a crystal glass and filled it with punch.

The young woman smiled. "Hi, been making your rounds huh?"

"Yeah, I pretty much know who everyone is."

"I know a lot of people don't know who you are, and I know for a fact Jack is trying to find out."

Mac carefully sipped his punch, trying not to ruin his lipstick. "So is Pete, he even talked to me. I thought my cover had been blown but he didn't seem to know it was me."

Gillian turned around and faced him. "What time does the auction start?"

"I think any minute, Pete said 10."

"Got your money?"  
"Yeah it's right where you put it." He touched his hand to his chest.

Pete put his fruit punch down and checked his watch, it was 10 o'clock. He walked over to the stage and climbed the steps that went up the side; he stepped out onto the stage and raised his arms. "Attention everyone, its time for the costume contest. The 4 best costumes will be auctioned, gather around and I need all of the lovely ladies to join me up here."

Gillian finished her punch and sighed. "I guess that's my cue."

Mac gave her a smile. "Don't worry Sweets I won't let some big brute take you away."

"Of course not, that's your job." She gave him a wink and headed for the stage.

MacGyver finished his punch and walked over to the stage, he stood beside Jack.

There were a dozen women that had volunteered to be in the costume contest. Gillian was standing in the middle of the stage; she looked down and saw her husband was standing beside Jack.

"Gentlemen, I need your assistance in deciding who will go onto the auction."

Pete walked over to the far end of the stage, a woman was dressed in buckskin, she was an Indian girl. The applause started for her, there were a few whistles. "All right looks like you are our first auction, step back please."

The Indian girl stepped back from the line of women and Pete moved onto the next one.

The four finalists were the Indian girl, a lady Pirate, Gillian as a warrior and a mermaid complete with clam shell bra and a glittery green tail. Pete had put their four names into a hat and mixed them up, he drew the first name and the lady pirate stepped forward. He started the bidding at a 100 dollars, by the time it was over she had been sold for 500. The highest bidder was Jack, he got a kiss from her and handed Pete the money. The next name drawn was the Indian girl, the first bid was for 200 dollars. Jack had made the bid. MacGyver leaned towards him. "Save some for the rest of us friend."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Sorry I didn't mean to be a hog I just love bidding on beautiful women." He looked at the stage. "Especially that lady warrior, she is feisty. I can't wait to bid on her."

"Yeah she is very pretty."

Jack scoffed. "Pretty? She's a knockout; I'm dying to know who she is."

The bids were getting higher, finally she was sold for a 750 dollars to a man dressed like a giant pink bunny. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he paid the 750 dollars to Pete. 

The mermaid was the next one, she stepped up to the edge of the stage. She had on a bright red long wig, she gave all of the men a wink. The first one to bid was Jack Thompson, he was dressed like a monk, he bid 500 dollars for her. The rest of the men turned around and looked at him,

"A monk bid 500 dollars for a mermaid? I think he got that fish on Friday thing all wrong."

Mac covered his mouth and tried not to laugh at Jack's comment. "Yeah apparently so."

"700!" Jack had a wad of 100's.

"I thought you were saving your money for the lady warrior?" Mac crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I know but I can't help it, they are both beautiful."

The monk raised his hand. "A grand for the mermaid."

Jack sighed. "Damn it!"

Pete looked at Jack but the jester shook his head. "Sorry too rich for my blood."

"Sold to the monk." He pointed to Jack and the cleric stepped forward, he handed Pete a wad of hundreds. The mermaid gave him a wallop of a kiss and took his hand as she stepped off the stage. 

Pete turned and looked at Gillian. "I do believe it is your turn Kaya."

"Yes it is." She hand her hands on her hips as she walked to the edge of the stage, she flipped her blonde hair away from her shoulder.

Pete sighed and looked out at all of the men. "Gentlemen, what do you bid on Kaya the warrior here?"

Mac put up his hand. "500 dollars."

Jack turned and looked at him. "Well, well it's about time you bid on someone." He put up his hand. "600 dollars."

Mac was about to open his mouth when a voice shot out from the back. "1000 dollars."

Everyone turned around and saw a man dressed like Robin Hood.

"Wonder who that is." 

"Someone that wants Kaya pretty badly."

Mac shook his head. "I don't think so." He looked at Pete and put up his hand. "1500 dollars."

Jack's eyes got big. "1500? Wow you must want her."

Pete looked at Robin; he gave the stout man a nod. "2000 dollars."

"I have 2000 from Robin Hood, do I hear 2500?"

"3000 dollars." 

Gillian looked down at her husband and gave him a smile, Pete looked to the other bidder. "Robin?"

The notorious outlaw sighed. "4000 dollars."

MacGyver looked at the jester standing beside him. "What do you think Jester, should I keep bidding on her?"

Jack nodded. "I would if I could afford it believe me."

Dr. Frank-N-Furter looked at the auctioneer. "5000 dollars."

He turned around and looked at his competitor, he watched as Robin took out a wad of hundreds and started counting them. "6000."

Pete turned his attention to Dr. Frank-N-Furter. "Sir the ball is in your court."

MacGyver sighed. "Yes your Majesty it is." He uncrossed his arms and pulled the two bundles of money from his vest and held them up. "I bid 10 000."

Pete's eyes grew big, he looked up at Robin, the outlaw slowly shook his head. The auctioneer smiled and looked at the young woman. "Sold."

Gillian smiled and watched as her husband walked over to the edge of the stage. He stretched out his hand, she took it and he walked with her along the stage. Pete stuck out his hand and Mac handed his two bundles over to Pete. "Thank you."

Gillian walked down the stairs. She wanted to give her husband a great big kiss, but to keep his identity a secret she simply kissed his cheek and stood next to Jack.

MacGyver, Robin Hood, the two Jacks, Pete and a man dressed as Superman were the only men that volunteered to be in the costume contest. Lance Covington was dressed as an astronaut; he took over the auctioneer duties for Pete. The 6 men were all standing in a row, Mac was at the far end, he was standing next to Jack. 

Gillian was standing with the Grapevine women; they were all pooling their money together trying to decide who to bid on. Lance started at the closest end and put his hand over the head of Superman, the women started caterwauling.

"Congratulations Superman you are the first one to make it to the auction."

Lance then walked down and stood next to Pete, once again the women started yelling and whistling. 

"Join your friend Your Majesty."

Gillian watched as Lance walked over to the monk, she shook her head. "We want to bid on them all Lance, save your breath."

He turned and looked down at all the women. "Is this true Ladies?"

The women started making a lot of noise and the auctioneer put his hands up. "All right, all right calm down and we'll start with Superman." He walked back over and stood next to the Man of Steel.

It was MacGyver's turn, he was the third one to get drawn out of the hat, he stepped forward and looked down at all the women. They were whistling and giving him cat calls, he was grateful for both the makeup and the mask; he could feel his face burning. 

"Okay Ladies, what shall we start the bidding at?"

"200 dollars."

Gillian turned around and saw the mermaid had bid on her husband, she cleared her throat. "500."

The Grapevine women all huddled together and Sandra raised a handful of money up in the air. "800."

Another woman dressed like Little Red Riding Hood put up her hand. "1000."

Gillian waved at Lance. "2000 dollars."

"2500." 

Gillian turned around and saw the mermaid smiling at her husband, she waved at him.

Lance was about to proclaim Dr. Frank-N-Furter sold when Gillian cleared her throat. "5000 dollars."

The auctioneer looked up at the mermaid, the woman in the sparkling green scales and pink clam shell bra shook her head, that was way out of her price range. 

Lance smiled at Gillian. "Madam I believe he is yours."

"Thank you." She pulled both wads out of her boots and had them in her hands as she walked up the stairs and handed them to the auctioneer.

Lance shook his head. "But this is 10, you only bid 5."

Gillian shrugged. "It's okay, let the kids have it."

She walked over to her husband and stretched out her hand. "Shall we?"

Mac took her hand and kissed it gently. "Yes, lets."

They walked off the stage together and stood at the bottom of the stairs while the rest of the auction took place.

Jack was the last one to be auctioned off; the Grapevine bought him for 500 dollars. Pete climbed back up the stage and addressed the crowd. "Well that was a lot of fun, the time now is midnight and it's time to take off our masks." He looked out and saw Dr. Frank and Kaya. "But I think we should start with our two highest bidders, can you both come up here?"  
Mac and Gillian looked at each other and walked up the stairs, they stood on the edge of the stage. Gillian sighed and turned to her husband. "Dr. Frank why don't you go ahead and go first."

MacGyver gave his wife a nod, all eyes were on him as he reached up and touched his wig, he pulled it off and everyone saw the smashed blond hair underneath. He took off his black mask and everyone including Pete gasped. The man that had been parading around in fishnet stockings and makeup was none other than the Assistant Director of Operations. 

"MacGyver?"

He turned towards him and smiled. "Hi."

Pete's eyes were round and he shook his head slowly. "I can't believe that was you."

Gillian took off her wig and mask, she turned towards Pete. "Hi Pete."

The stout man started laughing as he looked at them both; Gillian put her arm around her husband's waist. "Surprised?"

"I'll say." He looked at his best friend. "I wasn't sure you were even here and I can't believe I even talked to you and had no idea."

MacGyver ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah well I wanted to do something unexpected."

He looked out at the crowd and smiled at everyone. "Hi Kids, have fun tonight?"

The crowd was also stunned, all of the women of the Grapevine had their mouths open; they too couldn't believe it had been MacGyver all along. Jack saw his friend, his hazel eyes were round. 

"Holy Cow Mac, you really had me fooled."

Mac smiled the jester. "And speaking of fools Jack you are wearing the perfect costume."

The stout man took off his mask. "Thanks I thought it was a good one." He saw that the woman he was drooling over was Gillian and he gave his friend a sheepish grin. "So Kaya was Gillian huh?"

Mac saw the guilt ridden look the jester had on his face, he smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Jack, you didn't know who it was." He turned and looked at his wife. "And besides, she does look good doesn't she?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah she does, she looks great."

These compliments made the she-warrior smile. "Thank you."

Everyone started taking off their masks and everyone was surprised at who some of the people were. 

Mac reached down took off his 3 inch high heels, he sighed. His wife was watching him. "I have to give you credit Gill, those things are very hard to walk around in."

Gillian laughed. "That's why I don't wear them that high or that often."

Mac unsnapped his garter belt and pulled off his fishnets. "Ah, much better."

His wife started to laugh. "Why don't we go home and you can continue your strip show there, if we stay up here much longer those women are liable to start throwing money."

MacGyver picked up his stockings and his heels. "Good idea, let's go home."

They walked down the stage and over to their table, Gillian picked up her purse and Mac put his cape back on. They said good night to everyone and went home.

Mac was sitting on their bed wearing nothing but his black silk shorts; he had white cold cream from his forehead to his neck. Gillian had put it on his face to take off all of the makeup she had put on him. She came out of the bathroom with a warm washcloth; she stood in front of her husband.

"Okay Sweets, close your eyes."

MacGyver did as his wife asked, she had the warm cloth in her hand and she put it on his face and started wiping off the cold cream, his makeup was coming off with it. "Hang on I have to go rinse this off."

She went into the bathroom and rinsed out the washcloth, she wiped off more of it, finally she could see her husband's skin coming out clean. "Aha I _knew my husband was somewhere under all that goop."_

Once again she had to rinse off her cloth, she finished wiping off his face and neck, he was completely cleaned off. "There you are!" 

Mac touched his face; it felt so good to get all that stuff off of it. "Wow my face feels a lot better."

"From all that junk you had on."  
Gillian sighed and reached behind her, she unfastened her metal bra and dropped it on the floor, it made a loud clang. She had a red bikini top underneath and sat down on the bed beside her husband.  "That thing weighed a ton."

MacGyver smiled at his wife. "I bet it did but I still liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah you looked tough." He turned towards her and put her arms around her. "I believe I owe you a kiss."

The young woman nodded. "Yes you do and I am here to collect."

"Well then I better pay up." He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers, he pressed his weight against her and they both fell back on the bed. Mac broke the kiss. "Ow!"

He looked down between their pressed bodies. "Umm Honey, your dagger just poked me in the stomach."

Gillian started laughing, she covered her mouth briefly. "Don't you _hate it when that happens?" She turned her torso sideways and pulled the big silver dagger out of her waistband and set it down on the bed. She decided to take off the rest of her costume. She was now in her bikini top and a pair of black shorts, she climbed back onto the bed and laid down. "Okay now where were we?"_

Mac stretched out on top of his wife. "I believe we were here."

Gillian smiled and put her hands on her husband's face. "But before this goes much further I think we need to get some dinner, I don't know about you but I didn't eat anything."

"Me either."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

Gillian nodded. "Okay, let's get something to eat."

Mac climbed off of his wife, he took her hand and pulled her off of the bed.

The couple had made ham cheese and avocado sandwiches; they were cleaning up their mess and had decided to treat themselves to some dessert. Gillian had bought a gallon of chocolate chip ice cream, it was her husband's favorite, she had bought it along with a big bottle of chocolate syrup. 

"How many scoops do you want?" Gillian had already put one into a white bowl; she was licking the melted ice cream off of her fingers.

Mac was drying the last of dishes and putting them away. "Give me another please."

"Sure." She scooped more of the ice cream and put it in his bowl. "You want some syrup?"

"Yeah." He dried the last plate and put it in the cupboard; he sighed and put his dishtowel down. He leaned on the counter close to his bowl and watched his wife get out the syrup and open it.

"Not too much please."

"Okay." Gillian tilted the bottle sideways, she squeezed it a little too hard and it squirted out and hit her husband on the forehead. The young woman gasped and covered her mouth with her hand briefly. "Honey I'm so sorry."

The syrup slowly ran down his face, he reached up and touched it, he stuck his finger in his mouth. "Yeah that's chocolate syrup all right." He straightened up and wiped more of it off his forehead before it ran into his eyes.

Gillian couldn't help but start to snicker, he looked so funny, the syrup was a big splat mark on his forehead, it looked like someone had thrown oil at him.

Mac cleared his throat. "Think it's funny huh?"

"It was an accident I didn't mean to get you full of chocolate syrup."

"Oh I know." He turned around and opened the fridge; he took out a can of whipped cream. "So is this."

Mac popped off the cap and sprayed the whipped cream on his wife's face. 

Gillian gasped, she couldn't believe her husband had done that, she used both hands to wipe the cream from her face. "I see."

The bowl of vanilla ice cream was still there, she put her left hand into it, it had started to melt. She picked up a handful of it and smeared it down her husband's face and chest. It was cold and it made MacGyver gasp, he nodded his head slowly, out of the corner of his eye he saw the bottle of syrup sitting on the counter. Gillian saw it too, they both grabbed for it and started struggling, they both ended up on the cold tile floor. Mac was on top of his wife, they were both out of breath and a mess and they looked at each other and started laughing.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know, making a mess I guess." Mac wiped some melted vanilla off his nose, he was still laughing.

Gillian sighed. "I really didn't mean to get you with the syrup."

"I know."

He got off of his wife and helped her get up. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face and chest; he got the dishtowel and cleaned himself up. Gillian waited until he was done; she too washed off her face. He handed her the dishtowel and wiped the water from her face. 

"Still want your ice cream?"

"Yeah why not?" Mac opened a drawer and got out a spoon. He stuck his spoon into it and had a bite; he gave one to his wife.  

"Thanks." Gillian dried off her face and set the dishtowel down on the counter. "Well that was fun, messy but fun." She stood beside her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder. "So why don't you take that into the bedroom, we can eat it in there."

Mac scoffed as he ate another spoonful. "What do you mean _we? This is my ice cream."_

She stood back from him and put her hands on her hips. "You aren't going to share with me?" She sighed dramatically and started pouting, dropping her head.

MacGyver tilted his head back; he couldn't resist her sad face. "Oh all right you can share my ice cream with me."

Gillian's pouting lips were gone in an instant; she lifted her head and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." 

He was holding the bowl in front of him; Gillian moved it aside and put her arms around him. "That is so nice of you, how can I ever thank you?"

Mac stuck his finger in his bowl of ice cream. He got a fingerful and melted vanilla ice cream and spread it on her lips, he leaned down and kissed it off. "I might have an idea or two." He set the bowl down and took her by the hand. "Come on, I think it's time for bed."

Gillian squeezed his hand as he led her down the hall. "Bed or sleep?"

"What do you think?"

They walked into the bedroom and Mac smiled at his wife as he closed the door behind them.


End file.
